


Failed Attempt #1 to Get Rid of Keith's New Hippo Family

by Stumbling-While-Balancing (Rellanka)



Series: The Hippo Verse(s All) [2]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Fluff, M/M, The Paladins don't want to either, These hippos genuinely love and adore Keith, They are me in hippo form, Would YOU like to try taking them away?, You better bet Keith keeps his hippo family, yeah - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-13
Updated: 2017-08-13
Packaged: 2018-12-14 16:26:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11786982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rellanka/pseuds/Stumbling-While-Balancing
Summary: I pity those that try to split this family up.





	Failed Attempt #1 to Get Rid of Keith's New Hippo Family

**Author's Note:**

> ...so, I made a sequel.

Lance looked at Keith. Then looked at the Hellbeasts in the room, some in the pool whilst others spread themselves lazily around it, most grouping close to Keith’s general area. Then looked back at Keith. 

“How the **fuck** did you manage to talk Allura and Coran into this? …Before you tell me, I don’t even want to know how you convinced Shiro.” He said quickly, images springing to mind that were already too graphic for his liking.

Keith, who was lazing in one of the sunchairs like some sort of demented demon king, merely lifted one eyelid to regard Lance lazily. “Allura and Coran saw the value of keeping around a strong fighting force that even the Galra would be terrified of. And if you dislike them that badly you can leave- or try to get them out of here yourself.”

Lance regarded the Yezkel with open horror. They may have been shaped like hippos, but either Lance’s memory was faulty or they were even larger then hippos on Earth tended to be. Add in the fangs, which Lance could see the sharpness of thanks to the helpful way that some of them were holding their mouths lazily open, and combine that with their **ability to breathe fire?**

…Lance was **not** that stupid, okay? He was going to go with the option that didn’t mean **instant death**. 

“Or I could go anywhere that is **not** here where I’ll be safe and not constantly on verge of **being eaten!** ”

Keith shrugged leaned back and closed both eyes again. “Have it your way. Just make sure you avoid the pool tonight. Shiro and I have a date and I’m leaving them in here to roam, and being around them without me is probably a bad idea.”

Lance looked at Keith in blank, frozen terror. “Thanks. Thanks for that. Thanks for making sure I’m probably never going to be able to sleep **again**! You-“ and stomped away, muttering furious insults under his breath.

Keith yawned and reached over one of his hands to pat the Yezkel resting beside him. “Good girl.”


End file.
